Wally World!
by Nightmare2
Summary: The epic quest to retrieve more marshmallows! In general... Daydream and Nightmare eat em all and force the turtles to take them to WAL-MART! DISCOUNT! FIRST FANFICTION!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: (dancing around like a ninny) I AM A FLOWER! I AM THE WIND! I AM A SPACESHIP! I AM BORED! Hello, this is Nightmare and I just wanted to say, THANK YOU FOR THIS AWARD holds up Miss America trophy and begins crying Oh I love it and I want to thank NO ONE! AND DAYDREAM'S AN IDIOT! MUHAHAHAHAHHA! Oh yeah, wait, I have a confession to make! I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! BUT I WANT TOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Hi, Daydream's forcing me to do this!  
  
Daydreamsticks tongue out at her: NO I'M NOT! YOU'RE DOING THIS ON YOUR OWN FREEWILL!  
  
Nightmare: Liar. Anyways, we were counting the craters in the moon (aka- stargazing) and this popped into my mind since Daydream said that I HAD to write a story. This is sooo funny! Wait, I haven't even started typing yet, never mind. I think I'll start now, K?  
  
For some odd reason, probably because we took the miniTurtlevan, me and Daydream are at the Turtle lair doing something all people should do once in their lives. Seeing how many marshmallows Daydream can stuff into her BIG mouth  
  
Daydream: seventy-two. stuffs marshmallow in mouth seventy-three.  
  
Leo: asks Mike Are you sure she isn't going to choke?  
  
Mikey: Nah.she can handle a few hundred more. hands her another marshmallow  
  
Nightmare: stares at marshmallow bag OH NOOOO!!!!  
  
Mikey: Huh?  
  
Nightmare: stuffs head into small marshmallow- powdered plastic baggy NO MORE MARSHMALLOWSSSS!!!!  
  
Daydream: mouth full of marshmallows Wha? marshmallow juice drips off chin  
  
Donny: walks in room and points at Daydream RABIDDDDD!!!!!  
  
Daydream: attempts to make an evil rabid face  
  
Donny: AHHHH!!!! She's gonna attack me!!!! runs in circles panicking  
  
Raphael: What is going on? And why does Daydream have milk dripping off her face?  
  
Daydream: muffled noises  
  
Nightmare: translates It's not milk.  
  
Raphael: Then what is it?  
  
Mikey: MARSHMALLOW JUICE!!!! smiles widely and grabs a straw  
  
Raphael: disgusted look MIKEY!!!  
  
Nightmare: can not get over the fact that the marshmallows have ceased to exist in the lair. DUM DUM DUMMMM wait! I think I see a marshmallow!!! sticks head farther into bag  
  
Daydream: GULP. Gasps for air  
  
Nightmare: pounds on Daydreams back Ya alright Dream?  
  
Daydream: cough cough cough. hacks up marshmallow remains  
  
Leo: EW! What the heck is THAT?! points at white juicy slush  
  
Daydream: smiles proudly Marshmallow Juice!  
  
Mikey: tosses her a straw  
  
Raph: You people are SICKKK!!!! runs to bathroom to barf  
  
Mikey: looks towards bathroom lovingly and grins  
  
Daydream: laughs and throws a straw at Leo's bald green head  
  
Leo:glares at her Girls.  
  
Daydream: smiles Stupid head!  
  
Nightmare: WE NEED MARSHMALLOWSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mikey: YEAHHHHHH!!!! MARSHMALLOWS DUDES!!!!  
  
Raph: re-entering room Okay, I feel better. sighs with relief  
  
Daydream: waves a straw at Raph  
  
Raph: leaves room again  
  
Nightmare: turns to Daydream I NEEEEEDDDDDDDD TTTHHHHHHHHEEEEMMMM!  
  
Daydream: stares at her Oh-kay. So, where should we go?  
  
Mikey: grins The mall duh!  
  
Daydream: wrinkles nose Don't like the mall, too many people! And it smells funny!  
  
Nightmare: looks at Daydream stupidly And the lair doesn't?  
  
Donny: Heyyy.  
  
Nightmare: smiles  
  
Leo:stares at Daydream The mall smells like pretzels and popcorn! What is there not to like?!?!?  
  
Nightmare: shudders PREPS!!!!  
  
Daydream:cowers in fear PREPSSSSSS..  
  
Nightmare: Daydreamm..remember JOSH HALEY?! And SARA SPARKS! A-a-and ELIZABETH TEMMMM!!!!  
  
Daydream: holding knees, sucking thumb and rocking back and forth in terror Nooo.too young for that much pinkkk going insane (nothing new.cough cough) NOT THE RUGBY SHIRTS!!! NOT THE RUGBY SHIRTS!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! PINKKKKK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mikey: hugs Daydream It's oh-kayyy Daydream. sighs thankfully, the preps won't be able to harm your poor little brain here.  
  
Daydream: smiles evilly with a nana-nana-boo-boo-face at Nightmare  
  
Nightmare: turns away jealously  
  
Leo: SOOO. Where do we get marshmallows from?  
  
Nightmare and Daydream: look at each other at the same time and nod then scream together WALLY WORLDDDD!!!!!!  
  
Mikey: jumps up and down excitedly WALLY WORLD! WALLY WORLD! WHAT THE HECK IS WALLY WORLD?!  
  
Nightmare and Daydream: stares at Mikey unbelievably WHAT is WALLY WORLD?!?!?!  
  
Mikey: feels like hiding under his bed  
  
Daydream: Wally world is the bestest most funnestest place in the whole entire world.worldestest!  
  
Nightmare: YEAH! WALLY WORLD WOCKS!  
  
Turtles: Righttttt.  
  
Daydream: WAL-MART, YOU DEPRIVED BALD GREEN FREAKS OF NATURE!!!!!  
  
Nightmare: runs to go get soap Badddd Daydream.  
  
Daydream: Yum.Soapppp.smiles happily  
  
Nightmare: returns with liquid Bath and Body Works Cucumber Melon Gentle Foaming Anti-Bacterial Soap  
  
Daydream: look of pure horror B-B-B-BUT.. I DON'T LIKE CUCUMBER MELONNNNN!!!!  
  
Nightmare: Ohhhh-kayyyyyy.. runs away again to find different flavor  
  
Daydream: smiles and yells after Nightmare: RASPBERRY!!!  
  
Leo: OK! So where is this.makes little quotation thingys with his index and middle fingers "Wally World"?  
  
Daydream: grins SOUTHERN PINES! ABERDEEN! DUH!  
  
Leo: stares at her Where is Southern Pines Aberdeen?  
  
Daydream: blank look I dunno. remembers OH YEAH! They're in North Caroliny!  
  
Leo: gives her blank look I am NOT driving all the way to North Carolina for a bag of Marshmallows!  
  
Daydream: grins evilly THEN I'LL DRIVE!  
  
Leo: look of pure fear No.  
  
Daydream: pouty face then sticks out tongue FINE THEN!!!!!!! I'm still going! AND I'M TAKING MIKE WITH ME!  
  
Mike: confused ROAD TRIP!  
  
Nightmare: finally comes back with Country Apple, smiles mischievously  
  
Daydream: RASPBERRY, YOU SPONGEBOB POSSESSED GARY LOVER!!!!! attacks Nightmare  
  
Everybody but Daydream and Nightmare: confused.  
  
Splinter: enters and sees Daydream attacking Nightmare My children, please, calm.  
  
Daydream: really confused But.I'm notta rat. scratches head  
  
Nightmare: squeeks  
  
Mikey: jumping up and down in circles around Master Splinter CAN WE GO TO WALLY WORLD SPLINTERRR?!?!?!?!  
  
Splinter: What is this.makes little quotation thingys with his index and middle fingers "Wally World"?  
  
Raph: turns to Leo Feeeeel the shammeeeeee.  
  
Leo: WHATTT!?!  
  
Nightmare: bouncing up and down I WHEEL ESPLAIN! I WHEEL ESPLAIN! BUT! Gimme tacoooooooo.  
  
Daydream: eating Bath and Body Works Country Apple Gentle Foaming Anti- Bacterial Soap Not as good as raspberry, but it'll do.  
  
Everybody: stares  
  
Daydream: smiles and foams  
  
Donny: RABIDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
MOOHAHAHHAHA! _ MEESA GONE INSANEEEEEEEEE! WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! chases after Daydream's kittys again KITTYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! Ok.. calms down with the assistance of chocolateeeee  
  
Daydream:screams HELP Y'ALL! NIGHT'S HOLDIN' ME HOSTAGE TO HER INSANITY! ZIPTANGO, YOU UNDERSTAND DON'T TO YOU?! YOU GOT THAT E-MAIL DIDN'T YOU?! SAAAAAVVVVVVEEEEE MMMMEEEE!  
  
Nightmare:laughs evilly and runs to go get Cucumber Melon NOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!  
  
Legolas: coming in with bow and arrows I WILL SAVE YOU DAYDREAM!  
  
Daydream: screams LEGGIE!  
  
Legolas:shoots Nightmare You are free!  
  
Daydreamsigh: I luv elves.  
  
And They Lived Happily Ever After.  
  
IN WALLY WORLD!  
  
Don't worry y'all, I am not completely insane, yet! There will be more chapters to this, Night promises! BYE FROM DAYDREAM!  
  
Nightmare: pulls arrow out of heart OUCHIE WA WAAAA  
  
Legolas: escapes while he still can  
  
Daydream: runs after her "one true love"- MIKEY TOOOOO!  
  
Nightmare: Okey dokey thennnnn...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! DUM DUM DUMMMMMM!!! O.o -Nightmare Daydream- ^_^ 


	2. The EW object!

Disclaimer: Sadly, whimper no, I do not whimper whimper own the Ninja Turtles. runs away screaming Okey dokey thennn. here Nightmare goes again. WALLY WORLDDDD!!!! O_o  
  
Daydream: whipes soap suds off face I am NOT rabid! Just a little, um, soapy. Hehe  
  
Donny: RABIDDD runs away from Daydream  
  
Nightmare: tastes some of the soap I agree Daydream, the Raspberry does taste better.  
  
Everybody: glares at Nightmare and her foaming mouth  
  
Nightmare: Whattt?! It's completelyyy normal when Daydream eats it, but when I do it, NOOOO, it's just so unbelievably disgusting and weird! GEESH!  
  
Donny: re-enters room AHHHHHHH!!! TWOOOO RABIDDDDSSSS!!!!!  
  
Mikey: Rabbits?! WHERE?! WHERE?!  
  
Nightmare: smiles with foamy mouth Hiya Donnyyyy!  
  
Donny: leaves room  
  
Nightmare and Daydream: mouths foam more hehehehe  
  
Mikey: SOOO?! Can weeeeee Splinterrr?!  
  
Splinter: clueless as to what Mikey is talking about  
  
Leo: .Go to shudder "Wally World"?  
  
Splinter: Oh. I shall think it over.  
  
Daydream: THINK IT OVERRR?! That could take FOREVER!  
  
Nightmare: Yeah Splin! We need marshmallows NOWWW!!!  
  
Daydream: look of love on her face Marshmallowsssss.  
  
Leo: EW! looking disgustedly at something on the floor  
  
Raph: looks at what Leo is looking at EW!  
  
Donny: enters room (once again.) and looks at what Leo and Raph are looking at EW!  
  
Mikey: investigates the "ewiness" also YUMMMM!!! smiles widely  
  
Leo Raph and Donny: look at Mikey EWWW!!!!  
  
Nightmare: getting annoyed WHAT?!?!  
  
Turtles: point at the EW thing  
  
Nightmare: gets all excited YUMMMM!!!!! smiles widely  
  
Daydream: runs over to look too YUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bounces up and down then attacks the thing everybodys commenting about  
  
Splinter: OK!!!!! WHAT IS IT?!?!  
  
Daydream: It's aaaaaaa very long pause  
  
Splinter: Well?!  
  
Daydream: bounces up like a bouncy ball A HALF EATEN MARSHMALLOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nightmare: YAY!!!!!  
  
Mikey: YAY!!!!!!  
  
Other three turtles: YUCKKKK!!!!!  
  
Splinter: shakes head sadly  
  
Nightmare: WE'RE SAVED!!!!  
  
Mikey: WE'RE SAVED!!!!!  
  
Daydream: GULP yummmm. satisfied look  
  
Nightmare: gasps with horror NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Mikey: YAY!!!! Er, I mean, NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daydream: What?! It's not like you would have eaten it anyways! I had already ate the other half! Now they are united as one again! YAY!!! smiles widely  
  
Nightmare: Oh. My. Gosh. leaves room  
  
Mikey: really confused but leaves room also  
  
Daydream: NO! Don't leave me here with the other three turtles! They don't understand meeee!  
  
Nightmare: pokes head back in the door Daydream, does ANYBODY understand you?  
  
Mikey: pokes head in door too Yeah Daydream, does ANYBODY understand you?  
  
Nightmare: SHUT UP MICHAELANGELO! YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANEEE!  
  
Daydream: Don't tell my Mikey to shut up!  
  
Mikey: smiles I feel so loved.  
  
Nightmare: glares at Mikey and sighs  
  
Splinter: Okay my children, I have come to my decision.  
  
Raph, Leo, and Donny: wake up  
  
Leo: Huh?  
  
Raph: What'd I miss?  
  
Donny: Is there a uh, rewind button or somethin' on this thing?  
  
Nightmare and Mikey: run back in room despite the presence of Daydream  
  
Nightmare: A decision?!  
  
Mikey: Yippeee!!  
  
Splinter: My decision isss.  
  
  
  
The end of this chapter!  
  
Daydreamscreaming: WAIT! YOU CAN'T END IT HERE, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CLIFF-HANGERS CAN SCAR PEOPLE?!  
  
Nightmareblank look: What's a cliff-hanger?  
  
Daydreamstare: It's what Ziptango, LenniluvsBrian, Mily, Danceingfae, and Hexadecimal love to do to me! NOT A CLIFF-HANGER! cowers in fear  
  
Nightmare: smiles Cliff-hanger! Annoys Daydream! I LIKE IT! Bye everyone!  
  
Daydreamscowls: You don't know when you're going to update this again, do you?  
  
Nightmaregrins and runs away  
  
Daydreamscreaming: NNNNNOOOOOO! LEGGIE SHOOT HER!  
  
Legolasshoots Night: For you!  
  
Daydreamsmiles at Legolas My man!  
  
Mikey: pouty face  
  
BYEEEEEEE!!! 


End file.
